villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sherry Blendy
Sherry Blendy is a former Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and a former member of Team Lyon. She serves as one of the supporting antagonists in the Galuna Island arc. She is currently married to Ren Akatsuki. She is voiced by Yuka Iguchi in the Japanese version of the anime, and Trina Nishimura in the English version. Appearance Sherry is first introduced with her hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back. As a part of the alliance against Oración Seis, however, Sherry dons a slightly different appearance. Her hair became loose, with her bangs falling freely over her head, and she wears a pink dress with black trimmings. Personality Sherry is a very dramatic individual who will always make overdramatic statements about how everything is for "love". She feels a deeply romantic attachment to Lyon Vastia, and has a relationship with him. She also feels a passionate dislike for Lucy, because she was believing that Lucy was her "love rival", but she cries when she was thinking that Lucy died. During the time-skip, she was extremely loving and affectionate towards Ren Akatsuki, and is now in a relationship with him. History Very little is known about Sherry's past except that her family was a victim to the Demon Deliora, and that sometime later, she joined Lamia Scale and started working as a Mage there. By the time she was around 13–14 years old, she and her friends heard of Lyon's quest to unfreeze Deliora and kill the Demon. Seeing his power, she and her friends (who also lost their families to the Demon) thought Lyon could in fact kill the beast. It was for this reason she joined up with Lyon on his quest to defeat the Demon along with Yuka Suzuki and Toby. They went to the Northern Continent and found the sealed Demon and moved it to Galuna Island, where she and Lyon's followers began using Moon Drip to unfreeze it. For three years, she faithfully followed Lyon's will in melting Deliora to the point where she fell in love with him. How he feels about her devoted affection is unknown, but it appears to mirror Gray Fullbuster's reaction to Juvia Lockser's affections for him: nonchalantly. Powers and Abilities *'Doll Attack' (in Japanese: 人形撃 Ningyōgeki): This Magic allows Sherry to animate and take control of any object, including Celestial Spirits, except for humans. Sherry can even cancel out the Celestial Spirit Mage's recall of the spirit since both the spirit and the Celestial Spirit Mage need to be in agreement for it to happen. However, a spirit's gate can still be force closed. When Sherry takes control of Celestial Spirits, it seems that she can only take control of their bodies, not their minds. Although her magic can take control of any object or be alive (excluding human beings), Sherry unfortunately does not have enough Magic Power to take control of a airship of Christina's greatness and reach over the Nirvana arc. (though this may be due to the fact that she had used so much Magic during the battle against the Oracion Seis to stay with half or less of Ethernano energy). *'Doll Attack: Puppeteer' (in Japanese: あやつり人形 Ayatsuri Ningyō): Sherry takes easily control of any object she desires, except humans. This can include animals or even Celestial Spirits. *'Doll Attack: Wood Doll' (in Japanese: 木人形 Uddo Dōru): Sherry takes control of a tree and animates it into a big tree puppet, which she uses to attack her target. Different types of trees create alternative variations of this spell, as seen when Sherry, under the influence of Nirvana, cast this spell against Gray Fullbuster. *'Doll Attack: Rock Doll' (in Japanese: 岩人形 Rokku Dōru): Sherry gathers magically together a group of rocks and forms it into a very large golem of sorts which she rides on and use it for attack her enemies. *'Doll Attack: Carpet Doll' (in Japanese: 絨毯人形 Kāpetto Dōru): Sherry gains control of a rug, which she can use to knock a person standing on it off balance. *'Doll Attack: Mud Doll:' Sherry creates a monster using liquified ground or mud and uses it to attack her opponents. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Sherry has been able to dodge surprise all Lucy's whip shots during their fight. *'Enhanced Durability': Sherry, along with her youngest cousin Chelia, is able to make jumps from the heights superhumans. Gallery Evil Sherry.jpg|Sherry giving life to a guardian made of lianas. Sherry_s_golem.png|Sherry gettingready to wipe out Lucy. Navigation Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Greedy Category:Fantasy Villains